Boarding School
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: *Up for name change* **NON Magic** Uncle Vernon is tired of 11 year old Harry so he decides to send him off to boarding school. Will Harry finally make some friends? Will he make the right kind of friends? Follow the Harry Potter characters in a epic story. **I do no own the characters just the plot.** Read and Review Thanks! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. The train station

(Author Note: Hello readers! I wanted to take a shot at a Harry Potter fanfiction that has NO magic. Let me know what you think! ***I do not own the characters just the plot*** Thank You! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

"I have had the last of your foolishness. You will be sent away to school tomorrow," Yells uncle Vernon. Oddly I don't actually mind that I will be sent to boarding school anything would be better than living with the Dursleys. You see my parents died during a home buglery when I was little I don't even remember them. My cousin Dudley was the worse, my uncle would make me cook and clean up and give me Dudley's horrible and too big hand me downs, but Dudley oversaw the abuse. It started at an early age, and I can't wait to get out of this house. I never was able to have friends either any time I would make some kind of friend Dudley would put a stop to it or Uncle Vernon wouldn't let them hang out with me. I am just the burden they never wanted.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Get up Potter," shouts my Uncle from the grate on the cupboard that I stayed in. I was a light sleeper anyway so it wasn't a big deal. Every morning I was in charge of cooking breakfast and to not burn it. "After breakfast, I will drop you off at the train station," announces my uncle. I nod in response. When I finish cooking breakfast and the dishes are clean I excuse myself to go and pack my few belongings. "Are you ready boy," questions my plump guardian. I nod silently knowing that he didn't really want an answer.

I was surprised when Dudley didn't join me in the back and sit in all my personal space. Uncle Vernon drives me in silence to the train station. As I am exiting the car he hands me a sheet of paper and five pounds. "I'll be back to pick you up for summer," states my uncle and he is gone. I am left with my small bag, my ticket, and the most money I have ever seen. I start to wander around the train station to get a good idea of the layout. I then found my platform and decided to sit with my bag until the train arrived even though I still had three hours. As I am going through my bag to find something to do I see something that I had never seen before my Aunt Petunia must have put it in my bag before I left. It was a picture album. Inside was a picture of two people who I guess are my parents then the next page is a picture of them holding a baby, under the picture is written 'Lily, James, and baby Harry'. When I flip to the next page I see that she put a sheet of paper and a key falls into my lap the note said, "Harry. I am sorry that your uncle is so mean. Here are some pictures of your family. There is room to add your own pictures. Here is also the key to your parent's bank vault some bank called Gringotts. Your mum's words were to give this to you when you needed it most. Enjoy school, make friends, be a kid. Love Aunt Petunia." My Aunt Petunia was always nice to me even though Uncle Vernon and Dudley were so cruel. I smile at the fact that even now my parents and aunt were watching over me. I then notice that along with the ticket my uncle had given me the packing list for school. As I look over the list I have none of the required items. I guess it is time to find Gringotts.

I start to go up to people and ask them where the Gringotts bank is located many of them don't even respond and continue to walk until I see a large family, well I assume it's a family they all have the same fiery red hair. I go up to a boy that couldn't be much older than me and I say, "Excuse me, could you tell me where to find the Gringotts bank?" The young boy looked up at the man and said, "Hey dad this boy wants to go to Gringotts too, can he come along?" The man then looked at me and said, "Of course, what is your name young man?" I smile at the nice man and say, "I'm Harry Potter, sir." "Are you really? Molly and I were very good friends with your parents. We grew up together. I am terribly sorry for your loss," he says. "Thank you, sir, what is your name," I ask. "I'm sorry my good boy, I am Arthur Weasley. This is my wife Molly and my children: Percy, Fred and George, Ginny, and you already met Ron. We also have two older sons Charlie and Bill." I nod and shake their hands. "You are welcome to visit Gringotts with us Harry," says Mrs. Weasley. "Thank You, ma'am," I reply. Then I follow the Weasley family to the bank. It turns out that the bank is attached to the train station. As we are walking in the bank Mr. Weasley starts a conversation, "Why are you at the train station Harry?" "Well sir I am here because my Aunt and Uncle are sending me off the boarding school, called Hogwarts," I reply. "Well it just so happens that we too are sending our children to Hogwarts, that is where we went to school as kids," smiles Mr. Weasley. "Alright Harry you will be taken to your own vault while we are taken to another. We will meet you back in the lobby when you are done," says Mrs. Weasley. I nod and follow the banker who I gave my key to. We get to my vault, well my parents vault. The banker opens the door and the door opens to show piles upon piles of money. I never even knew that my parents left me anything when they died. I had always been given things that Dudley didn't want anymore. I step into the vault and take enough to fill two small burlap bags. I hope that it will be enough to buy my supplies for school. After the vault is locked and the key is returned to me I am escorted back to the lobby of the bank.

The Weasley's are waiting for me in the lobby. "There you are Harry we were getting worried," says one of the twins I'm not sure if it was Fred or George. "Do you have your uniforms yet," asked Ron. "Um no I didn't know until a little while ago that I needed to get a uniform," I reply. "That's alright Harry there is a place a couple blocks away that you can get them," replies Percy. "Harry cannot go to the store by himself," says Mrs. Weasley, "Ron, Ginny, Fred go with Harry to the store. Then come back the train should be here soon." "But mom let George come too," complains Fred. "Alright," agrees Mrs. Weasley as she waves us off.

We walk out of the train station and down the sidewalk to a small building called 'Olivaders Uniforms'. We enter the building and lining the walls are long sleeve button down white shirts, black pants, black skirts, and robes that have different crests on them. "Um Ron what kind of stuff do you have for school," I ask. "Well," starts Ron, "I have white shirts, pants and these robes." I look at what robes he was pointing at. It was a simple black cloak like robe with a simple crest that read Hogwarts. "When you get to Hogwarts we will be sorted into houses, since there are a lot of kids that go to Hogwarts so they can keep up with us. When that happens, you can buy robes with the other crests on them," says Fred. I nod and grab three white shirts, three black pants, and two black robes along with a pair of black shoes. I then take my items up to the register and pay for them with my own money.

We head back to the train station with my new clothes. I'm already excited about going to school now that I already know some people.

"I'm glad that you found the shop. The train just showed up and Percy is already aboard," says Mrs. Weasley, "Goodbye children, I will see you at Christmas. And Harry dear you are always welcome at our home."

We get on board with our bags and look for a room. I turn around expecting to see Ginny following me, but I see her standing in between her parents on the deck instead. "Ginny won't come to school until next year. She isn't old enough yet," answers Ron. Fred and George go off to find some of their friends while Ron and I are trying to find a free room. The last room that we come to isn't empty but has only one person in it, a girl. I walk in and ask, "Do you mind if we join you? All the others are full." The girl answers, "That would be lovely."

(Author Note: I know that Aunt Petunia was mean in the books and movies but I wanted to try this new side of her. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Wealsey-Granger1)


	2. The Hogwarts Express and Sorting

(Author Note: Hello readers! Here is another chapter I hope that you like it! Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

We walk into the small cubical of a room and put our luggage above our heads on some rails then Ron and I sit across from the girl. "Hello," I start, "My name is Harry Potter." Then Ron says, "I'm Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron." The girl across from us says, "Pleasure, my name is Hermione Granger." She then proceeds to shake both of our hands. After our introductions, Ron and Hermione start to talk about what their parents do for a living. Ron's dad works for the Prime Minister and his mom is a stay at home mom. Hermione on the other hand, both her parents are dentists. Then Hermione asks me what my parents do. Ron then gives me forgiving eyes. "Uh, my parents were part of the law enforcement, until they got killed during a burglary," I say. "Oh, Harry I am really sorry, I didn't know," says Hermione. "It's alright," I sigh. We got off the topic of parents and on to other things like our favorite sport, subject, and other things.

"Anything from the trolley dears," asks a really nice looking old lady. "No thank you, I'm all set," replies Ron. I look at Hermione, then to Ron who had a bunch of sandwiches smashed in some plastic wrap. I then say, "We'll take the lot." Next thing I know Hermione, Ron, and I are knees deep in sweets. "So," mumbles Ron as he is eating some Bertie Bots Every flavor beans, "What house you think you will be in?" I knew about the houses from one of the twins, but I didn't really know anything about them. "Well, what are they," I ask. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," starts Hermione, "I read a book called Hogwarts, A History and it said that Gryffindor's value bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff's value hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw's value intelligence, knowledge, and wit. And Slytherin's value ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. It depends on what really sounds like you. I personally think that Ravenclaw sounds just like my speed. How about you Ron." Ron thinks for a moment then says, "I don't know all of my family has always been in Gryffindor, and I don't want to let my family down, but I might be really good in Hufflepuff. I'm not too sure." Then it's my turn. "I don't know. I'd like to think that I value all of those things, I'd like to be smart, and brave, and hardworking, and resourceful. I guess that it doesn't work that way." "Well Harry your parents were in Gryffindor, both your parents. That is where they met," replies Ron. "Really? I had no clue," I say. My parents had meet at Hogwarts, wow. "What about sports teams," I ask, "Do they have sports teams at Hogwarts?" "Yea, they have Quidditch. It's sorta like futbol in a way, also kinda like team hand ball. Hogwarts has this really cool field that has like zero gravity and you use motorized brooms and fly around. It's super cool. Fred and George are both on the Gryffindor team as beaters," explains Ron. I nod thinking about how cool it would be to be on a sports team. I have never been able to do that before. Dudley had been put on futbol, and cricket teams, but he had always quit saying that they required too much running and that he didn't like that. Then a boy comes tubbling through the door. "Soorry," he says, "My names Neville, I was wondering if you have seen a frog. His name is Trevor and I lost him." I look at Ron and Hermione and they both shake their heads. "No sorry Neville we haven't seen a frog," I reply. "Ok thanks," He says then goes to leave, but stops. "Hey you might want to put your robes on we are going to be at the school soon." "Thank you, Neville," replies Hermione.

Shortly after we return to our room after changing into our robes the train starts to slow, until it completely stops. We get off and the daylight we once had is long gone and the night has taken over. The three of us start to follow a group of upperclassmen, but get stopped by a really large man. "First years this way," he yells as he points with a large lantern. We follow the other first years and the large man follows behind us. "My name is Hagrid, and this is how this is going to work. I will be in a boat and after me you will get into groups of three and follow behind. Don't worry about paddling these boats have nearly silent motors that will do all of the work," says Hagrid. Ron, Neville and I were put into one boat while Hermione was placed in a boat with a girl and boy in another boat. As we are floating along we can see the giant castle that is Hogwarts, all the lights and how truly wonderful it is. After a short trip, we arrive at a boat dock and Hagrid helps us get off the boats and we head up as a group of first years to the school.

Once inside it seems so much larger than the outside. The stair cases are huge. We wait as a group to go through an abnormally large door. I'm not really sure what we are waiting for, but I am really excited. "Trevor! There you are," says Neville. We turn to look at Neville and we see that Trevor is in another boy's hair. "Get your rotten frog off my head. My father will hear about this! I can't believe this," shouts the bleach blond haired boy. Ron starts to chuckle. "What are you laughing at," asks the boy. Ron just looks at him. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley," says the mean blond boy. Just then a lady comes around the corner and says, "In a moment you will pass through these doors and join your class mates, but first you must be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house is like a family. Do good things you will gain points, break rules you will lose points." We then walk as a group through the open doors. As we walk down the center isle I see that there are four tables that are set up. They are really long tables, then at the front sits people who I can only assume are the teachers. Our group gets to the front of the room and the lady stops us, "Alright, when you hear your name called come up here and I will give you your house. Hermione Granger!" I look over at Hermione and I see that she is really nervous, but she walks up to the teacher anyway. They she yells, "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table then starts to yell and clap. Next, she calls Draco Malfoy. Draco ends up being that mean blond kid that made fun of Ron. He gets to the front of the room and is placed in Slytherin. A girl named Susan Bones, who rode to the castle in Hermione's boat is called next. She is sorted into Hufflepuff. The next person she calls is Ron. I can see the terror in his eyes as he swallows and walks to the front. I know that he so badly wants to get into Gryffindor to make his parents proud, but that he thinks he might be a Hufflepuff. He looks as if he is holding his breath as the lady says, "Gryffindor!" Even I clap as Ron goes to his seat. Then she says my name, Harry Potter. I know that my cheeks are red as I stand before the whole school all I can think in my head is anything but Slytherin.

(Author Note: What house will Harry be put in? Comment and tell me what you think should he remain in Gryffindor like the books or should we change it up a bit. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	3. Zoology & Quidditch

(Author Note: Hello readers! Sorry for the delay in the chapter update. Here is another chapter tell me what you think. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

As I stand in front of the whole school, I wonder how the next couple of years will be for me. I am finally able to get away from Dudley and make some real friends. Then Professor McGonagall says, "Gryffindor." The table of Gryffindor's erupt with cheers. I am glad that I have been put with my friends. The next names after I had been called I don't remember as I am talking to the others at the table. Soon everyone is sitting at a table and the food has been served. I have never seen so much food in all my life. Everything from chicken wings to pizza was piled high on platters. While eating, and talking I meet a boy named Seamus and another boy named Dean. They seem cool. It's seems that everyone had at least one parent come to Hogwarts and now they attend. Percy, one of Ron's older brothers is a Gryffindor prefect and tries to talk over all the commotion, but doesn't do very well. He seems like a very controlling person, which is weird since Fred and George as well as Ron are so easy going. After I am sure I would never have to eat again, Percy finally gets the attention of all the first-year Gryffindor's and he directs us to the hall way. Before we get on the stairs to get to Gryffindor common room Percy says, "Beware of the stairs they have a mechanical system that causes them to change and you might not be going to the floor you think." I think he is joking until a stair case actually moves, like as if it were magical. All the first-years follow closely behind Percy, scared that they will end up on the wrong floor. "Caput Draconis," says Percy as he gets to a picture of a fat lady. The picture then swings forward and we are all amazed. We follow Percy through the portrait and into a large room that housed a fireplace, armchairs, tables and a couch. "Caput Draconis, is the password for this week," starts Percy, "The password will be changed weekly. The only way to get into the common room is with the password. Boys dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, girls the same on your right. All your belongings have already been brought up." Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and myself go up the stairs to find five beds circling a space heater in the center of the room. I find my stuff in front of a bed that is between Seamus and Ron's.

 **FASTFORWARD TO NEXT DAY**

The next morning I wake and notice that everyone, but Ron are gone. I can't believe that they left us. I quickly shake Ron awake and we dress and hurry to our first class. We are late and the teacher has already started to talk about animals. Ron and I take our seats next to Hermione and I ask her who the teacher is. She doesn't say a word, but writes on a piece of parchment: _Professor McGonagall_. I notice that this is the same lady that called our names for the sorting. Then Hermione writes something else: _She is also in charge of Gryffindor._ Good, the lady that oversees us knows that me and Ron have been late to class, brilliant. I try to sit and focus as much as I can as McGonagall takes a large bird out of a cage. She starts to talk about the bird. I zone out and watch as Ron doodles on his parchment and Hermione takes vigorous notes. Before I know it, Professor McGonagall has ended class and everyone is getting up. The next class that all first-years have together is Quidditch. We walk as a group out to the Quidditch pitch and sit waiting for the teacher. Hogwarts' pitch is specially made, with zero gravity and special brooms you can somewhat fly. Then out of nowhere comes our teacher on a broom. She lands and says, "Welcome, my name is Madam Hooch. Today you will be learning how to mount and get in the air with a broom. Now all of you come to the side of a broom." We quickly get settled next to brooms that look as if they were used for sweeping. "Pick up your broom and mount your broom. Once you have a firm grip then lightly push up. The zero gravity will kick in when you are off the ground," announces Madam Hooch. I am floating in the air and I look around to see about three other kids floating as well including Ron, Draco, and Neville. Well Neville was floating but is now laying on the ground. "Everyone get off your brooms," shouts Madam Hooch. Ron, Draco, and I land back on the ground as Madam Hooch goes over to Neville. Honestly, he is probably fine he didn't even get a foot off the ground before he fell, but never the less he was taken to the hospital wing. Once Madam Hooch is gone, after telling us we would be expelled if any of us went on our brooms while she was gone, Draco starts to brag about how he can fly really well and how his father taught him how to fly. "Shut up Malfoy," I say getting annoyed with Draco. "Say Potter is that a challenge? You think that you are better than me at flying," egged on Draco. I just look at him since I had never even heard of Quidditch till I came to Hogwarts. Ron, Seamus, and Dean all cheer me on while Hermione is telling me that it is a bad idea. I chase Malfoy who let the zero-gravity snitch go. I know that the snitch needs to be back in the case before Madam Hooch returns or that we will all be in trouble. I watch as Draco is always five paces behind the snitch. I watch it and anticipate its next move then go for it. I am then side by side with Draco, but then my hand is around the small gold cylinder. I go to land and all of my friends are clapping, even Hermione who was worried about being expelled.

Who would come to the Quidditch pitch, but McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, come with me," she says. I just know that I am in trouble.


End file.
